


Accidentally In Love

by stellata



Series: Every Kurt Pairing Ever (aka, Get Kurt Laid) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Season/Series 01, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wasn't expecting two boys to fall for him... And he never guessed that they would want to share him. </p><p>Kurt/Mike/Matt. AU beginning in Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor am I making any money from the writing of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor am I making any money from this.

"Hi."

Kurt looked up curiously.

"Hey."

The two football players were standing beside him. Mike was smiling shyly at him, and Matt was looking at the ground nervously.

"We wanted to say thank you." Mike told him.

Kurt blinked.

"Oh… For what?"

"For doing Single Ladies, and having the team dance… I haven't felt that free in years," Mike said softly. "Spent too much energy trying to fit in, never doing what I wanted. What I want is to dance."

"I want to sing," Matt whispered.

"You opened our eyes," Mike continued. "Made us take a risk. Thank you for that."

Kurt felt extraordinarily happy. Nobody had ever thanked him like this before.

"You're very welcome. Mike, Matt - I'm glad you've joined Glee club."

"We are too," Mike answered for both of them.

Kurt basked in the comfortable silence they were sharing.

"And Kurt…" Mike said, almost as an afterthought, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "You should wear blue more often. It really brings out your eyes."

He winked, and Kurt's stomach flipped.

Matt finally met Kurt's eyes, and gave him the biggest smile. Kurt's knees felt weak.

Kurt couldn't move for another minute after they'd left.

"What's wrong with me," he gasped. Yesterday, he'd been swooning over Finn - but now that was a thing of the past.

Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were the most gorgeous boys at McKinley, Kurt decided right then and there. And while Finn had a girlfriend, Kurt was fairly sure Mike and Matt weren't seeing anyone…

"Maybe," he thought out loud.

Maybe there was a chance one of them was gay, and might be interested in him?

Probably not, Kurt sighed, but a boy could dream….

* * *

 

 In Spanish the next day, Mike sat down to Kurt's right, and Matt to Kurt's left.

"Hola," Kurt said shyly.

"Hola, maravilloso Kurt," Mike grinned at him.

Matt just smiled sweetly at the smaller boy.

Kurt's heart pounded. He felt trapped in between them… But delightfully so.

Mike spent most of Spanish class whispering to Kurt, little compliments and silly stories.

Kurt was so confused, but he still didn't want it to end.

Mike had already called him _his little sunflower_ , _his gorgeous ballerina_.

Did he know what he was saying?

Kurt looked at Matt desperately, and hissed the question to him.

Matt chuckled, and nodded.

"Tiene razón," he backed his friend up. _He's right_.

The bell rang, and Mike reached over to grab Kurt's bag for him.

"We have history together next," Mike grinned. "Let me get your bag for you."

Kurt nodded. As he left the room, Mike and Matt moved to walk on either side of him.

"So what do you say to having dinner tonight?" Mike asked lowly.

Kurt could hardly breathe.

"I'll cook," Matt said, his gaze fixed intently on Kurt.

"Dinner? With _both_ of you?" Kurt choked out.

"Yeah," Mike shrugged. "We come as a set. So what do you say?"

"Yes please," he breathed, hardly believing his luck.

"Good," Matt practically growled. Kurt shivered as Matt's arm wrapped around his waist. Mike's arm fell over his shoulders.

People were staring curiously at them, but none of the three boys really gave a damn.

"Chang! Rutherford! What the hell you doing?" Dave Karofsky sputters as he sees them with Kurt in between them.

"Going to class," Mike shrugged at him.

"With _him!_ " Karofsky bellowed.

Everyone in the hallway turned to watch.

"We're in the same class," Mike said, feigning obliviousness.

Kurt's heart was pounding again, and not in a good way.

"You're touching him," Karofsky pointed at Kurt. "What, you caught the gay?"

"Nah, I was born like that. Later." Mike led Kurt and Matt right past Karofsky.

"One, two, three," Matt whispered - and swiveled around to face the larger boy.

"Fags!" Karofsky yelled as he aimed his fist at the back of Kurt's head.

Matt turned and caught Karofsky's flying fist with his hand. He used his leverage to slam the bullying football player against the lockers, and immediately pressed his right forearm tightly against Karofsky's throat, depriving him of breath.

He leaned in and whispered something into Karofsky's ear.

Karofsky paled and stopped struggling. Matt finished what he had to say, and stood back, eying the boy like a lion would eye a wounded antelope.

The bully stared back at Matt, looking entirely terrified.

"Sorry, Hummel," he whispered - and took off, walking as quickly as he could in the opposite direction.

Matt just smiled at Kurt and stepped back to his side, placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt looked up at Matt with adoring eyes.

"You… oh… wow."

Matt smiled down at him, and lifted his chin with two gentle fingers.

"Nobody gets to do that to our Kurt."

Kurt's eyes fluttered, and warm lips kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He knew he had to be blushing, but for once he didn't care.

Mike chuckled at the sight of a flustered Kurt, pulled Kurt's head around to him, and kissed Kurt full on the lips. Mike moved his lips slowly, dancing over Kurt's mouth, soft and patient.

Kurt gasped as he began to kiss back, his eyes fluttering closed. Mike's mouth left his for just a moment, and he leaned to find it again, only to be enveloped in a rougher kiss that had him trembling.

His eyes opened to confirm what he thought - they had indeed switched, and Matt was kissing him now.

Kurt practically whimpered when Matt released him.

"History?" Mike pointed at the door that they were standing by.

"I'd rather just do this," Kurt pouted. Mike chuckled and kissed once more, one hand sliding to Kurt's back to pull him in close.

Kurt smiled when it was over. They made him feel so safe, so cared for…

He walked into the classroom, and for the first time that semester, didn't pay attention to any of the lecture.

Mike kept on looking at him flirtatiously, and sucking on the tip of his pencil… Kurt swallowed hard, squirmed in his seat, and looked over at Matt.

He was treated to a dark, smoldering look.

Oh goodness, Kurt thought, how was he going to survive spending a whole evening with them?

"And that policy is expressed by what French phrase… Kurt?"

Kurt's head whipped up. He hadn't been paying any attention…

"Er… ménage e trois?" Kurt said boldly, grinning.

Mrs. Gillian stared at him, her mouth hanging wide open.

"…Um, anyone else?"

"Denouement," Mike called out, and looked at Kurt with amusement.

Kurt blushed, but kept his head high.

* * *

 

 Kurt was walked to and from every class that day by his two - dare he say it? - boyfriends.

"Oh my God I can't believe it." Mercedes said, staring at her best friend as he sat down beside her. Mike sat on Kurt's other side, and Matt sat across from him.

"Everyone's been saying… So it's _true?_ "

"If by _it_ you mean… Me, Mike, and Matt…" Kurt blushed as Matt took his hand over the table and caressed it gently. "Yes, it's true." Kurt took a sip of soda, and licked his lips afterwards.

Mike hummed appreciatively as he touched Kurt's arm. Kurt turned, and was met by a _very_ firm, wet kiss.

"No shit," Mercedes responded.

"Whoa, hot boy kissing?" Tina breathed, and sat down next to Matt. "I picked the right table to sit at today."

"You always sit here," Mercedes pointed out, but she didn't look away from Kurt and Mike.

Matt watched approvingly from his spot across the table, and raised Kurt's hand to his mouth, drawing a finger into his mouth and making Kurt moan into the kiss he shared with Mike.

Tina nearly choked on her first sip of sprite.

"Are you three going to be like this every day?" She asked hopefully.

Mike finally released Kurt, who mewled slightly, nuzzling their noses together before Kurt turned to look at Matt.

"If you don't stop I'm never going to be able to concentrate on eating," Kurt said throatily.

Mercedes and Tina both shivered.

Matt decided to be kind, and let Kurt's fingertips fall from his mouth.

"Eat your vegetables," Kurt told Mike, who was playing with his greens.

"Only if you feed me," Mike said cheerfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but took Mike's fork and used it to slowly feed Mike a bite of his peas.

Tina and Mercedes sighed happily.

Their boys were just _amazingly_ cute.

* * *

 

Somehow, on the second day that Kurt had ever spoken more than a word to Mike and Matt, they had managed to see him almost every minute of the school day. They had even managed to walk him to and from each of his classes, making sure he wasn't alone for even a minute in the halls.

Kurt didn't bother asking why - he already knew. They wanted him safe… Without them, he _was_ vulnerable. He was practically the smallest boy in school, and the bullies would want to hurt him even more now that he was not only out, but dating two boys at once.

 _Dad,_ Kurt suddenly thought, blanching. It was one thing for his dad to accept he was gay - but for Kurt to be in such a terribly unconventional relationship, with two boys - could his Dad handle that?

"Don't worry so much," Matt said softly. He must be psychic, Kurt thought fondly, as Matt hugged him close.

They walked out of their Chemistry Class, and Matt walked him to the eighth hour study hall that Kurt always had with Mike.

Matt handed Kurt off to Mike with a soft kiss on the cheek, a smile, and the promise to see him after school.

Kurt led Mike to the back of the room and sat him in a large armchair - and curled himself up in his lap.

"You're like a cat," Mike chuckled.

Kurt just purred.

They were quietly quizzing each other on Spanish vocabulary when they were interrupted by a shrill voice.

Mr. Tillings, the usually absent study hall supervisor, was pointing at them, his face red.

"Get off of Chang _right this second,_ Hummel!"

Kurt jumped a bit, but Mike held him still.

"We're both quite comfortable where we are," Mike said coldly. "We happen to be studying, so there's no reason that we have to move."

"It's unnatural," Mr. Tillings hissed. "I will not tolerate such behavior. Separate or leave."

"You can't say that." Tina stood up stiffly. "I'll call the ACLU, and they'd have you fired before you can even _say_ gay."

Mr. Tillings stared at the normally stuttering girl, paling rapidly.

"So _you_ get out of here, homophobe!" Tina slapped her hand down on her desk for emphasis.

Glaring at Tina, Mr. Tillings stormed from the room.

The study hall was silent - until Kurt broke it by rushing over to Tina and pulling her into a hug.

"You're amazing, Tina," Kurt whispered into her shoulder.

Tina squeezed him back tightly.

"I love you, Kurt," she said firmly. "I'm not going to just let someone get away with saying that about uh - you guys."

When Kurt finally let her go, Mike pulled a surprised Tina into a hug, brief but sweet. Mike's smile afterwards spoke a thousand words.

Tina and Kurt left class while making plans to meet up for shopping that Saturday. Tina headed to her locker, and Kurt and Mike over to Kurt's.

He glanced up at Mike, who was smiling so handsomely, and felt a fresh wave of butterflies in his belly.

"How does pesto ravioli and chicken sound?" Matt had approached them and found Kurt's other hand easily.

"Mmmm," Kurt sighed. "I _love_ pesto."

"You know I love it," Mike nudged Matt on the shoulder.

"Oh good," Matt grinned.

They walked into the nearly empty choir room, and pulled three seats together. Kurt, naturally, sat in the middle.

Mike looked over at his new boyfriend and saw that he had tears in his eyes. He reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek gently.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I can't believe it, this is all happening so fast," Kurt admitted, blinking furiously.

"We're not trying to rush you in any way," Mike said seriously. "But when we see someone we like as much as we like you - we're honest, and we go for it. This - what we feel for you…" He sighed, and looked sincerely into Kurt's eyes.

"It's real," Matt said clearly.

"So believe it," Mike finished. He smiled at Kurt, and then looked up towards their teacher. "Mr. Shue, Matt and I would like to sing a song."

"Oh." Will was surprised, but he motioned for them to come up. "Go ahead."

Brad grinned at the sheet music that Matt handed him. The boys stood side by side, and then the piano started.

"So she said what's the problem baby," Mike led in, his voice a pure tenor.

"What's the problem I don't know, well maybe -" Matt sang, much lower, but just as beautiful in Kurt's eyes.

"I'm in love - love - think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it," they sang together, and then they were dancing, and Kurt could only watch in delight.

"How much longer will it take to cure this, just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love - "

"Love!"

"Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love."

"Come on, come on!" Mike took Matt's hand and twirled him around. "Turn a little faster! Come on, come on, the world will follow after… Come on, come on, cause everybody's after love…."

Matt jumped forward, grabbed Kurt's hands, and pulled him forward.

"So I said I'm a snowball running… Running down into the spring that's coming all this love, melting under blue skies - belting out sunlight, shimmering love!" Matt grinned at Kurt as he spun him around, dipping him as he sang _blue skies_ , then picking him right back up and spinning him over to Mike.

"Well baby I surrender," Mike sang softly, as he led Kurt in a swing dance to the piano and back. "To the strawberry ice cream, never ever end of all this love… Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love…"

Kurt couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face as the two boys began to exchange him at a fast pace, barely letting him catch his breath!

Mercedes, Tina and Artie were clapping along now, and most of the club was busy tapping their feet and nodding their heads.

"These lines of lighting mean we're never alone," Matt sang.

"Never alone, no, no," they chorused together, their voices blending together seamlessly. "Come on, come on! Move a little closer, come on, come on…"

Kurt finally found himself pressed between two strong, masculine bodies, who led him effortlessly one way and then another.

Matt kissed him lazily as they swayed, Mike taking a solo as he danced around them.

"I want to hear you whisper - come on, come on! Settle down inside my love. Come on, come on, jump a little higher, come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love - "

A moment after releasing Kurt's tingling mouth, Matt sang again, seemingly not requiring air.

"We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love…"

Kurt didn't think he'd ever felt quite as free dancing as he did now. He was in a great place, dancing with the two most amazing guys on the planet - how could his day get any better?

The music wound down abruptly, and Mike stretched out the final notes as Mike gathered Kurt in his arms and kissed him gently.

"Love… _I'm in love_."

There was a second's pause, and then the girls and Artie started clapping.

"That was… very good," Mr. Shue said slowly. "Uh, was that…" He couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"We're dating Kurt," Mike said casually.

"We?" Mr. Shue said weakly.

"You haven't known us long," Mike explained, as he led the other two back to their seats. This time, Mike sat down by Mike, pressing their legs together and pulling Kurt back gently to sit on their laps.

"We do everything together," Mike finished, linking hands with Matt behind Kurt.

Mr. Shue swallowed hard.

Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel all sighed dreamily, watching the way the boys cuddled Kurt to him.

"Mike, will you guys have a five-way with me and San?" Brittany offered earnestly.

"Thanks, Brit, that's sweet," Mike just smiled, even as Kurt's mouth hung open. "But we'd really just like to focus on our boyfriend."

"Okay, Mikurtmatt!" Brittany chirped.

"What?" Rachel frowned.

"It's their names put together," Santana explained, giving Brittany a soft, amused smile.

Kurt looked around, and saw nothing but support from the original members of the club. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel were all beaming. Artie met Kurt's eyes and gave him two thumbs up before doing a hand gesture that clearly meant ' _get some_ '.

Santana and Brittany didn't seem to care one way or another - quite likely, Kurt realized after Brittany's offer, because it would be pretty hypocritical of them… Both Quinn and Puck appeared shell-shocked, and Finn just looked confused.

"Well, that was a beautiful song, Mike and Matt," Rachel said cheerily as she bounced up, smoothing her skirt down. "But let's move on to today's number."

Kurt barely heard Rachel and Mr. Shue begin to argue over what song Rachel should sing while the club sang behind her.

He was too busy snuggling up in his boyfriends' warm embrace.

Kurt had never felt happier.


	2. Episode 2: The Road Less Travelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor am I making any money off of this. 
> 
> This chapter includes the songs: I’ve Got The World On A String, version by Ella Fitzgerald. Money, from Cabaret. L-O-V-E, by Nat King Cole.

“Life is a beautiful thing…”

Burt smiled as he heard his son’s voice right upon entering the house.

“As long as I hold the string, I’d be a silly so and so, if I should ever let go… I’ve got the world on a string, sitting on a rainbow…”

He climbed down the stairs quietly, enjoying the song.

Kurt was swaying with an invisible partner; his eyes closed and smile wide.

“Got the string around my finger… What a world! What a life… I’m in love!”

Burt felt his heart falling. His baby was in love.

Kurt’s eyes flew open at the sound of his father’s groan.

“Dad!”

“Hey, Kurt,” his dad said, his voice as heavy as his heart. “You want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Kurt asked, eyes wide.

“I’ve been through it too,” he shrugged. “Love is rough.”

“Oh dad!” Kurt beamed suddenly, and rushed forward to hug him. “It isn’t rough at _all_! They love me too!”

Feelings of relief – Kurt was clearly not heartbroken – warred with fury at any boy who _dared_ to date his son!

“No pronoun games, Kurt, remember? You want to date a boy, that’s good,” Burt said firmly. “As long as he treats you right.”

Kurt bit his lip. He’d have to tell him sooner or later.

“Um, dad… That wasn’t the pronoun game. I mean… _They_ love me. Mike and Matt. They both want to date me.” 

Burt’s mind whirled around in confusion. 

“Uh… Are you pranking me?”

“No,” Kurt said earnestly. “Dad, they’re both really nice, really sweet – and really responsible. They take really good care of me.”

“Two boys?” Burt choked out.

“Yes, Mike and Matt,” Kurt answered patiently. “They’re in Glee with me. They’re also on the football team. They’re best friends, you see, and they both wanted to date me, so they figured the best solution was to both do it.”

“So you’re going to try dating both, and decide which one you want?” Burt tried to find a semblance of normalcy in Kurt’s statement.

“Um, not exactly… I’m pretty sure I like both of them, and we go out on dates all together,” Kurt admitted.

“The three of you?” Burt blinked and made his way over to the couch, where he sat down, thankfully losing a bit of his dizziness. 

“I know its not conventional, Dad… But they make me happy.”

“How long…”

“They asked me out on Monday, and I had dinner with them that night. We spend nearly all our days together. They always walk me to class, and after school we always do something.... Yesterday we went to Breadstix!”

“And you’re… you’re happy.” Burt was trying very hard to focus on the important thing.

“Very happy, dad.” Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Then… you know I love you more than anything,” Burt exhaled. “So date whoever makes you happy… But you promise to _tell_ me if anything goes wrong, or they try to push you into anything you don’t want – “

“Dad!” Kurt giggled. “Mike and Matt are real _gentlemen_.” 

Burt looked at him hard.

“Promise to tell me if _anything_ goes wrong, okay Kurt? You kept one secret from me for a good long time. I want to know what’s happening with you… You’re my son.”

“Okay,” Kurt said softly. “Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

“And I love you.” Burt smiled, and finally squeezed Kurt’s hand. “You think next week they’ll be ready to have dinner here? I should get to meet them.”

“Definitely,” Kurt beamed.

* * *

 

“My dad’s okay with it!” Kurt declared as he hopped into Matt’s car. “He just wants to meet you guys for dinner sometime.”

Matt and Mike exchanged pleased glances.

“Excellent,” they chorused. Kurt giggled, and leaned in to kiss Matt, who was driving, and then Mike, who was lounging in the back seat. 

“Where are we going tonight?”

“There’s production of _Rent_ in Columbus tonight…”

Kurt squealed and kissed Mike fiercely.

“So I thought we could do something else.” Mike grinned.

Kurt swatted at his arm, and Matt chuckled as Mike pretended to be hurt.

“Three tickets to Rent are in my jacket pocket.”

Kurt slid the tickets from Matt’s pocket and looked at them in awe.

“I’ve _never_ seen a stage production before, just the movie and youtube videos! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Mike grinned at him as Matt began to drive.  “First though, there’s dinner! We wanted to take you to our favorite place in the city… The Blue Nile – it has fantastic Ethiopian food.”

“I’ve never had Ethiopian before,” Kurt was intrigued. “What’s it like?”

“You get to eat with your hands,” Mike told him. “So, uh, you’ll probably want to roll up your sleeves.”

* * *

 

Two hours later, Kurt was feeling very happy.

“This is _amazing_ ,” he sighed.

“Glad you like it,” Mike grinned.

Matt smiled at him, and took up a piece of the spongy _injera_ bread, used it to pick up some of the curried lentils, and raised it to Kurt’s lips.

Kurt leaned forward and took it in his mouth. His soft lips brushed around Matt’s fingers and sent tingles through Matt’s body.

Mike let out a little happy sigh at the sight. He picked up a piece of the bread, mopped up some sauce, and raised it to Kurt’s lips. This time he got to feel Kurt’s mouth around his fingertips, sucking gently.

They took turns feeding Kurt, enjoying his happy little moans with every bite.

“I probably don’t need any more,” Kurt groaned. “I want to keep my figure.”

“A very nice figure it is too,” Mike grinned. “But a little more won’t hurt…  We can do some extra dancing tomorrow. Just a few more bites…”

Kurt pursed his lips, torn. Matt leaned in, placing a large warm hand on Kurt’s thigh.

“What’s the point of living if you don’t have things you like?”  Matt said lowly.

Kurt tried to suppress a shiver at Matt’s tone. There was something just completely sexy in his voice…

 “You guys aren’t going to stop until I’m completely stuffed, are you?”

Matt’s hand on his thigh tightened for a moment. Kurt looked at him curiously, and saw a ferocious glimmer in the boy’s eyes.

Glancing at Mike, he saw that his other boyfriend’s eyes looked slightly glazed.  It took Kurt another moment to realize how what he said sounded.

“Oh! I meant, uh, the food! Because, if you don’t stop, I’ll be overfull,” Kurt tried again. Mike stared at him, licking his lips.

“Will you?” Matt asked huskily.

Kurt shivered, imagined thoughts and images coursing through his mind.

“Oh,” he whimpered, as Matt stroked gently up his thigh. Slowly, Matt pulled his hand away.

“Mike,” he said quietly.

Mike quickly took out his wallet, and tossed some cash on the table. Matt took Kurt’s hand and pulled him to his feet, before turning him and guiding him out with a hand on the small of his back.

Kurt trembled. Everywhere Matt touched him felt hot.  His feet led him over to their car, where he was pushed into the back seat with Mike while Matt took the wheel again.

He was barely upright in his seat when Mike caught him in a hard kiss, which quickly went deep. He shuddered and tried to grasp Mike to him. His head was spinning; Mike’s tongue was hot in his mouth, as agile as the rest of him, driving him slowly insane with pleasure.

When Mike finally stopped, Kurt tried to catch his breath – until a hand grasped his wrist and tugged him out of the car again. He just registered that they were parked near a large copse of trees when Matt pushed him up against the side of the car and his lips slid over his own.

“Beautiful, Kurt,” he faintly heard Mike say. Matt turned him, and Kurt felt Mike pressing up behind him, his hot mouth fastening onto his earlobe.

Kurt lost himself completely in the sensations. They felt so good, knowing seemingly everything about how to please him… Mike’s hands un-tucked his shirt, dancing up to feel his skin, darting over sensitive spots.

“Ahh,” Kurt whimpered into Matt’s mouth. The dark boy slid his hands around and grabbed Mike’s ass, pulling them all closer together.

Kurt’s eyes flew wide open and met Matt’s as he finally pressed tight against his boyfriends, and felt certain evidence of their desires. He bucked forward and backward, loving the moans he drew from them.

Matt drew back for a minute to kiss Mike passionately. Kurt watched in awe. They were both so _hot_ , he could hardly believe they wanted to share each other with him – and share _him_.

They turned him again, and a dizzy Kurt wrapped his arms around Mike’s neck. Mike laughed and kissed him again. Matt’s strong hands played over his chest, then slowly down…

Kurt cried something obscene into Mike’s mouth, but his boyfriend swallowed it whole and kept kissing him… Kurt could hardly believe it – Matt was touching him _there_.

His senses seemed to be hypersensitive, and there was this feeling of something amazing building inside him – until Mike bit down, and Matt’s hands twisted, and everything disappeared in a blaze of white stars in his eyes.

When his vision came back, Kurt saw Mike getting up from his knees, and Matt buttoning his own pants.

Matt tugged Mike close, then yanked his hair back with one hand as the other disappeared from Kurt’s vision. Mike cried out Matt’s name, over and over, as Matt whispered something in his ear that Kurt couldn’t hear.

Feeling daring, Kurt moved in, and bit down on Mike’s neck.

“Love you, Mike,” he whispered, and Mike shuddered intensely, his eyes clenching shut and back arching.

Matt kissed his lover sweetly, and held him in the aftermath.

“Now I’m sticky,” Matt announced, holding out the hand that had disappeared from Kurt’s view. 

Kurt looked, and shivered. He leaned in and licked carefully. It was strange, salty, and Matt’s skin was soft and warm, so he did it again, until Matt was clean.

“Best idea you ever had,” Mike said softly, looking at Matt happily.   

“I would tend to agree,” Matt concurred, and kissed Kurt gently.

Mike chuckled and checked his watch.

“Okay, if we speed, we should still make the show in time.”

* * *

 

Kurt was bawling into Matt’s shoulder and clutching Mike’s hand in a death grip by the end of the show. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Matt reassured him.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered, and Matt lifted his chin in his hand.

“And I love you,” he said simply, and brushed their lips together. It was the smallest contact, but it felt like lightning.

Kurt smiled through his tears, and Matt gently wiped away his tears with his thumb.

Mike was squeezing his hand comfortingly, and Kurt turned to smile at him.

“It’s so sad,” he sighed.

“I know, baby,” Mike said soothingly, moving closer and putting an arm around him.  Kurt saw the tears in Mike’s eyes, and felt overwhelmed with love.

How did he already love them so much? It should seem impossible to fall so deeply in love in two weeks, but there was no denying the truth of his feelings.

* * *

 

“How about _Seasons of Love_? We saw _Rent_ last week, and I think it would be a perfect song for us,” Kurt was bouncing on his heels in his excitement.

“I love _Rent_!” Tina gasped excitedly.

“That’s perfect,” Mr. Shuester agreed immediately. “If I remember right, there are two solo parts.”

“Yes, for Joanne and Collins, but we can split up the two parts of Joanne. I know Mercedes would _nail_ the last solo!”

Mercedes looked very pleased.

“If only Rachel were here,” Mr. Shuester murmured.

“Rachel made her choice,” Kurt said clearly. “She’s not a team player, Mr. Shue, and she doesn’t do well in groups. The musical is the right choice for her.”

He remembered when he had seen Rachel at the auditions for _Cabaret_ the previous day… Kurt had not been shy about sharing his opinions with her.

* * *

 

_“Look, Rachel. You’ve got an amazing voice, and you know it. But Glee is about the group, not just one person. We can all sing, and we can do solos well – but we also know how to blend our voices. You can’t do that, you don’t know how to sing with a group – just as the star.”_

_Rachel stared, tears welling in her eyes._

_“It’s the truth, Rachel. Stick with Cabaret, it’ll be good preparation for when you get to Broadway.” Kurt put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “And maybe think about being kind to your cast mates. After all, to succeed in show business – you need to build some connections – not just trample everyone on the way to the top. Take care, okay?”_

_She had looked very sad, but seemed to accept his advice. Kurt was very relieved Rachel hadn’t reappeared at club._

* * *

 

“Here are the parts,” Mike announced, bringing Kurt back to the present moment.  He handed out eleven copies of the sheet music to Seasons of Love.

“Puck,” Kurt said suddenly. “Why don’t you take the part of Collins?”

Surprised, the other boy nodded. Mr. Shue looked surprised, and bit his lip – Kurt figured that he wanted to protest that it should go to Finn… It was obvious to everyone that Mr. Shue thought of Finn as his protégé.

“And Santana, why don’t you try Joanne’s first part, and Mercedes, take Joanne’s last five lines.”

Mike and Matt exchanged pleased glances. Kurt was doing very well at taking leadership. While he had always been self-confident, he had really been putting himself out there in the last few weeks. Matt hoped that their relationship was helping him. After all, if Kurt could change their lives so much, maybe they could have a positive effect on him as well.

It had also been a big ego boost for Kurt to win one of the biggest roles in the school musical. He had been nervous to audition, but his boyfriends had encouraged him, practiced with him…

And Kurt had landed the role of _The Emcee._ Matt and Mike had managed to join him, snagging the parts of _Victor_ and _Hans_ , two of the male dancers at the Kit Kat Club. 

Thankfully the rehearsals for the musicals were Monday and Thursday evenings, and Matt and Mike could make it there right after football practice. With football Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, Glee club Tuesdays and Fridays, and Musical rehearsal Mondays and Thursdays, their weeks were already getting busier.

“In addition to finding two other songs for Sectionals, we’ll need to find a twelfth member to compete at all,” Mr. Shuester started to say.

“I’ve got it covered,” Kurt beamed. “Sugar!”

A pretty girl trotted into the room, smiling widely and waving.

“Hi everybody!”

“Sugar here is my _Lulu_ in the musical – one of my ‘two ladies’.” Sugar rushed forward and hugged Kurt eagerly.

“And I’d love to join Glee!” Sugar announced brightly as she pulled back.

Mike and Matt exchanged amused smiles – Sugar really was something.

“Okay then, show me what you’ve got.” Mr. Shuester looked flustered.

“Ready, Kurt?” Sugar bounced up and down happily. Glancing around the room, Mike saw that most of the others looked pleased to have another potential member already. 

The club quieted as Kurt and Sugar got into poses, closing their eyes. Kurt slowly raised one hand – and caught his top hat as Mike tossed it to him.

“Money,” Sugar breathed.

“Money!” Kurt declared cheekily, his eyes flying open.

“Money makes the world go around! The world go around, the world go around. Money makes the world go around, it makes the world go ‘round…”

The club startled to chuckle at the song. Their delivery was perfect for this song – deliberately non-lyrical, and absurd.

Kurt and Sugar had begun dancing, following their choreography for the musical.  Mike begun to laugh out loud as Kurt began dancing in a ridiculous manner, winking lasciviously at Sugar, who flirted back with her movements and her tone.

“If you happen to be rich, and you feel like a night’s entertainment! You can pay for a gay escapade.” Kurt winked at his boyfriends.

“If you happen to be rich, and alone,” Sugar winked. “And you need a companion, you can ring-ting-a-ling for the maid!”

Matt scanned the room, and couldn’t help but smile as he saw how riveted Artie was on the performance.

“Someone’s crushing,” Mike whispered softly in Matt’s ear, and he nodded.

Their attention drew back to Kurt as he began the chorus, singing the word _money_ over and over again, dancing in that silly but sexy way he did when he played this role.

“If you haven’t any coal in the stove and you freeze in the winter and you curse on the wind at your fate – “ Kurt sang.

“When you haven’t any shoes on your feet, and your coat’s thin as paper and look thirty pounds underweight!” Sugar sang back.

Even Mr. Shuester seemed to be enjoying the performance, Mike noted. He hoped that meant that Sugar was their newest member.

“Money money money money money money!” Kurt and Sugar sang at each other. “Is all that makes the world go ‘round – it makes the world go round!”

There was the crash of a cymbal as Kurt grabbed Sugar, twirled her, and dipped her deeply.

Mike and Matt applauded the loudest.

“That sounds unanimous!” Mr. Shuester declared. “Welcome to the club, Sugar!”

Sugar squealed with delight, and pulled Kurt to her in a bone-crushing hug.

“Uh, Sugar?”

“Yes Kurt?”

“I think you’re cracking my ribs,” he gasped.

Sugar giggled and let him go, planting a big kiss on his cheek.

“This is so exciting!” She declared again.

“Welcome, Sugar,” Artie smiled as he leaned in to shake her hand.

“Thank you, that’s so sweet!”

“I’m Artie, it’s lovely to meet you… You know, if you want to meet up sometime, I could catch you up on the songs we’ve worked on in the last month…”

Kurt looked over at Matt and Mike, amusement dancing in his eyes. He could tell without speaking that they were just as entertained as he was.

* * *

 

While Matt made the soup and Mike put together a salad, Kurt was busy scribbling on some sheet music.

“What are you working on?” Mike asked from the kitchen.

“I’m assigning a fairer assortment of solos for the Invitational performance,” Kurt said, not looking up from his work. “I’m giving Tina the main lead in Somebody to Love, and cycling most of us guys through all the parts Mr. Shue gave Finn.”

“Even me?” Mike sounded surprised.

Kurt gave him a confused look.

“Of course, Mike. Why not you?”

“Well, my voice isn’t as good as the rest of you.”

Kurt looked over at Matt, who was silent but frowning by the stove.

“I love your voice,” Kurt said frankly.  “It’s smooth and handsome, like you.”

Mike couldn’t help grin at that.

“I guess I think I’m a better dancer than I am a singer.”

“Maybe, but you _are_ a good singer,” Kurt insisted. Looking speculative, he pulled open his laptop.

“I know you like this song, cause you were humming it in the car,” Kurt smiled up at Mike.  “Let’s sing it together.”

The beat started, and Mike couldn’t help but smile – he did love this song.

“L – is for the way you look at me.” He looked directly at his sweet boyfriend, who was blushing.

“O – is for the only _ones_ I see,” Kurt sang.

“V is very, very… extraordinary.”

“E is even more than anyone that you adore can – love! Is all that I can give to you…”

“Love is more than just a game for two,”

“Cause _three_ in love can make it,” Kurt grinned, dancing over to catch Matt’s hand.

“Take my heart and please don’t it, love was made for me and you and _you_!”

Matt smiled and dipped Kurt, treating him to a slow, deep kiss.

“L is for the way you look at me,” Kurt said breathlessly, before Matt tossed him over to Mike, and he was distracted once more. 


	3. Disney Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor am I making any money off of this. 
> 
> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! This chapter covers the time period of The Rhodes Not Taken through right before Vitamin D. 
> 
> **Somehow, this chapter turned into an awful lot of singing…. I guess I’ve revealed my not-so-secret love for Disney. Let me know what you think of the song choices for each member.**
> 
> This chapter includes the songs: Somebody to Love, by Queen. Once Upon A December (Anastasia). Gaston (Beauty and the Beast). God Help the Outcasts (Hunchback of Notre Dame). I Won’t Say I’m In Love (Hercules). When You Wish Upon A Star (Pinocchio). Circle of Life (Lion King). Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast). Kiss The Girl (The Little Mermaid). A Whole New World (Aladdin). Reflection (Mulan).

Mike Chang had known at the age of five that he and Matt would be best friends forever. When he was ten, he knew that he wanted to marry Matt one day.  And at twelve, he and Matt had finally learned that they felt similarly, and become more than best friends.  

Now Mike was fifteen, and he had done something that at first seemed absolutely stupid. After all, he was happy with Matt, incredibly, incandescently happy… 

But the moment he’d seen Kurt Hummel dance he _knew_ he wanted him too.

Right after the football game that Kurt had miraculously led to a win, he had confessed everything to Matt.

Mike had told him how he thought about kissing Kurt, about bedding him, about holding his hand and just walking to class together – and doing a dance number with him.

Matt listened calmly, as he always did. 

“I do too,” Matt said simply.

“Do… what?”

“Think about Kurt Hummel.”

Mike had stared, hardly able to believe it.

“So… what do we do?”

“What do we usually do when we both want something?” Matt smiled kindly, and Mike’s heart thudded as his lover took his hand in his own. “We share it.”

They made love slowly that night, Mike crying out declarations of love, Matt whispering soft words of affection and approval. Mike was floating in pleasure when Matt reminded him that soon they would have Kurt with them, and something inside him burst, and he surrendered to the image of the three of them – it was perfection.

 

They had approached Kurt, who had sweetly and adorably welcomed their attentions, and had spent the last month slowly getting to know him.  The more they learned about Kurt, the more they loved him.

Mike grinned as he looked to his left and his right, at the two most amazing people he had ever met.

Matt turned to meet his gaze – he always seemed to know when Mike was looking his way – and gave him a soft smile.

Kurt didn’t notice Mike’s loving look – he was caught up in staring at the front of the room with no small amount of anger on his face.

Startled at Kurt’s expression, Mike turned and actually paid attention to what Mr. Schue was saying.

“…Don’t worry about losing Rachel’s star-power – because now we have April!”

He frowned, glancing at the woman standing by Will. She looked at least _forty_ – what on earth did Mr. Schue mean by having her in the club?

“Excuse me, April,” Kurt said firmly. “But we’re not looking for a replacement for a member who decided to leave – because we don’t need one. We have twelve excellent singers in this room already.  Mr. Schue, you would do well to realize that _everyone_ in this room has plenty of the ‘star-power’ you like to swear by – if you just opened your _ears_.”

Mr. Schue stared at Kurt in surprise, before a look of anger covered his face.

“Don’t talk to me like that, Kurt. Rachel had a level of training that none of you have – and April has the same kind of powerful voice…”

“I am speaking frankly,” Kurt said coolly. “Which I would do to another student, to a teacher, or the president of the United States. There is a lot of talent in this room! I would remind you that this is a _student_ club.”

“April is a student,” Mr. Schue corrected him. “I didn’t think you’d be so prejudiced, Kurt.

Mike couldn’t stand it a moment longer.

“I guess we don’t need you to believe in us – because we believe in each other,” Mike stood, looking around the room.  “If that’s the way you treat your students, Mr. Schue, I don’t think I want to be in your club.”

Matt and Kurt stood as one, supporting Mike.

“Neither do we,” Kurt declared.

“Or me!” Sugar cried. Artie nodded in assent.

Tina and Mercedes exchanged sad glances, but they stood as well.

“I thought you guys would be more welcoming,” Mr. Schuester glared around the room.

“April, I’m sorry, but this is _our_ time,” Kurt addressed the blonde woman. “It’s our club, and our high school. We don’t need to be forced to follow another _star;_ we need to be able to make decisions ourselves, and take it however it works out.”

“I am in charge of this club,” their teacher’s eyes flashed. He stepped towards Kurt, a glint in his eyes.

Matt stepped in front of Kurt, looking right at Mr. Schuester.

“Then we’ll start again,” Matt said coolly.

“We’ll form a new show choir club,” Kurt agreed.

“And find a faculty advisor to _advise_ us, not order us around,” Mercedes chimed in.

“Someone who’ll support us, and give all of us a chance!” Tina threw in her two cents.

Mike glanced at Matt, and knew he was thinking the same thing.

Sugar cleared her throat importantly.

“I can get my Daddy to pay for our costumes and everything.”

“Then its decided,” Kurt smiled, grabbing Sugar’s hand and squeezing it. “We’re starting a new club.”

He left, Sugar in tow, and Mike and Matt followed close behind. Tina, Artie, and Mercedes followed quickly, and after a moment, Brittany did too, dragging Santana behind her.

Matt paused by the door, holding it open for the others to come through.

“If Sugar’s dad is paying for it, then it won’t compete with the Cheerios budget, and Coach won’t care anymore!” Santana was hissing to Quinn.

“Then we could just leave,” Quinn said quietly.

“But I like it!” Brittany had a very loud whisper. “Can’t we go with Kurt?”

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled.

“All right then. Anyways, I do have that solo part for Sectionals.”

Quinn giggled, and shrugged, following them down the hallway.

“Fine. But I better get one soon!”

Matt glanced back in as Puck and Finn filed out, the latter muttering an apology to Mr. Schue.

Their former advisor stared after them in shock. April looked very teary-eyed.

“They’re right, this is no place for me,” she whispered.

Matt shut the door.

 

****************************************************************

 

“Thank you, Miss Pillsbury, for agreeing to be our Show Choir advisor!”

All the students grinned and clapped.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Emma Pillsbury said shyly. “I’ve always loved singing. Now, I’ve talked with Kurt, and we agree that I’ll be here to moderate – help stop any disputes, maybe offer advice, and handle any administrative things that need doing. But you guys are in charge – you’ll get to vote on what songs to sing, who gets solo parts, and so on.” She sat back, looking kind of relieved.

Kurt sprang up and grinned at the group.

“First order of business – our Invitational performance! I hope everyone still wants to do _Somebody To Love_ , because I’ve worked on assigning solo parts to everyone!”

The club looked mostly nervous as they accepted the sheet music, but slowly, they began to smile.

“You included all of us on here, didn’t you?” Puck sounded surprised.

“I tried to.” Kurt beamed, bouncing up and down on his heels. “I thought Tina would really rock this song, so I gave her the biggest part, but we can obviously discuss it!”

“You really think I’ll do well?” Tina breathed, not stuttering at all.

“Absolutely!” Kurt danced to her side and hugged her tightly. “Now, our resident Cheerios did us a great favor and got Sue to allow us to use the auditorium. Since we've left the...  _tutelage_ of William Schuester, she seems to actually approve of our club's existence. Quinn, Artie, Miss Pillsbury and I met with Principal Figgins to discuss our club - now known as Student Show Choir - although we can come up with a better name for competitions, I hope!

“We are now officially a regular student club, like chess club or chastity club, so we're not asking for a part of the school budget other than the basic hundred dollar grant for starting up a club.”

“But of course that’s not all we’ll have!” Sugar chirped. “I told my dad about us, and he thinks that supporting the arts – and supporting _me_ – is very important! He’s going to be our benefactor.  So this Saturday everyone needs to come to the mall, ‘cause I’ll be buying us all our outfits for our next performance!”  

“Thank you, Sugar,” Miss Pillsbury smiled at the girl. “That is quite generous of your father.”

“I like getting things for people I like,” Sugar shrugged, tossing her hair. “And I like you guys…”

Kurt looked at Sugar fondly.

“Alright then, do you guys want to run through the song, see if it feels right? I think it would be a great closing number… And we can have two other songs before it. And a serious thanks to the jazz band for being here!”

“You’re welcome,” the guitarist grinned.  He nodded to the drummer, and the beat began.

Finn smiled as he breathed in before crooning the first word of the song.

“Can….”

“Anybody,” Everyone sang together. “Find me… Somebody to love?”

Tina looked nervous, but sang her line anyways.

“Oh oh oh oh ohhh…. Each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet…”

“Take a look in the mirror,” the group chanted, as Puck sang out – “Take a look in the mirror and cry!”

“And cry! Yeah, yeah…” Mercedes’ voice rose to the top of the group, and Kurt beamed at her.

“Lord what you’re doing to me,” Finn sang.

“I have spent all my years in…” Tina sang deeply, her confidence growing with each word.  “Believing you!” The others joined in. “But I just can’t get no relief, Lord!”

Matt and Mike exchanged a proud look as Kurt took the next few solo _Somebody’s_.   Artie spun around in his wheelchair as he got ready for his part.

“I work hard… Every day of my life!” Artie’s voice was strong, and he reached out to take Quinn’s hand as she joined in with the next line.

“I work till I ache in my bones!”

“At the end…” Artie sang.

“At the end of the day!”

“I take home my hard earned pay all on my own,” Artie grinned as the others backed him.

“I get down on my knees and I start to pray,” Quinn sang sweetly, feeling a thrilling sensation as the others quieted backing her so her voice would be in the forefront. “Til the tears run down from my eyes, lord!”

Mercedes took the next few _somebodys_ , and Tina’s voice rose beautifully as she followed ‘ _can anybody find me_ ’…

“Somebody… to love………” Tina beamed as she released the note.  She began to dance with Sugar as Artie led the next bit, and then Tina took her next line. 

“But everybody wants to put me down! They say I’m going crazy…”

Mike began to dance, letting the music fill him as he sang the next few _somebody’s_.  Soon enough, Finn got a solo line, and then Santana.

Brittany clapped excitedly at Santana’s beautiful voice resounded through the auditorium.

“I’m okay, I’m alright,” Santana sang….

“She’s alright!”

“Ain’t gonna face no defeat,” Santana smiled over at Brittany. “I just gotta get out of this prison cell,” she sang with her best friend. “Someday I’m gonna be free, lord!”

“Find me somebody to love…”

Emma Pillsbury smiled in her spot in the front row, marveling at how beautifully all twelve voices sounded when blended together.

As the song grew to a close, she rose to her feet, applauding loudly.

“That was beautiful!” Emma declared, dabbing away her tears with a tissue.

As everyone began to laugh and cheer in their excitement, Mike and Matt caught Kurt in a fierce hug.

“You’re a born leader, love,” Mike whispered to Kurt fondly.

Kurt blushed and looked pleased.

“It’s true,” Matt chuckled.

 

****************************************************************

 

 

“Welcome to today’s _Disney_ Competition!” Kurt declared at their next meeting. “I hope everybody has a song that they’re going to sing. Afterwards, we’ll all write down our top three choices, the votes will be tallied, each of the top three will perform once more, and everyone will vote for placement – one will be performed at Invitationals this Friday, one at the pep rally next month, and one at Sectionals in December. All right then, who’s going to be first?”

Miss Pillsbury pulled a slip of paper out of her hat.

“First, we have Quinn Fabray.”

Head held high, Quinn walked up the stage.   

“This isn’t technically a _Disney_ song, I know, but I still think it counts.”

Light, tinkling music, as if from a music box, began.  She looked out at the audience, breathing in, before exhaling with the first words.

“Dancing bears… Painted wings… Things I almost remember…”

Kurt clutched a hand to his heart, smiling broadly.

Quinn was smiling as well, her eyes closed as she sang in her smooth, ethereal manner.

“And a song someone sings, once upon a December…. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm…”

Mike squeezed Kurt’s hand when he saw the tears in the boy’s eyes.

Quinn pirouetted across the stage, a talented ballerina even with her eyes closed.

“Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory….   Ahhh…..”

She leapt and danced about the stage, elegant and beautiful as ever.

“Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!  Far away, long ago – glowing dim as an ember… Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember…. And a song someone sings…”

Quinn slowly opened her eyes as she finished the song.

“Once upon a December.”

Kurt buried his face in Mike’s shoulder and sobbed.

The clapping was tremendous, and drowned out the sounds of Kurt crying. Matt looked at his boyfriend with concern, wondering why this song seemed to affect him so. 

Kurt’s tears seemed to have subsided as the applause did. Mike gave him a quick kiss and promise to talk afterwards – and hurried onstage to join Puck.

“Mike Chang and Noah Puckerman!”

Puck stomped onstage, raised a fist, and glared at the audience.

“Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man!”

“Darn right,” Mike agreed, dancing nervously across the stage.

“No one says ‘no’ to Gaston!” Puck roared. “Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why it’s more than I can bear.”

“More beer?” Mike suggested.

“What for? Nothing helps.” Puck sank into the stool onstage, putting his head in his hands. “I’m disgraced!”

The club was having a hard time not laughing already.

“Who, you? Never!” Mike shouted dramatically. “Gaston, you’ve got to pull yourself together.”

The music began as Mike approached Puck’s side. 

“Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston… Looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here’d love to be you, Gaston – even when taking your lumps. There’s no man in town as admired as you – you’re everyone’s favorite guy…. Everyone’s awed and inspired by you, and it’s not very hard to see wh-hhy!”

Mike began to dance as he extolled Puck’s so-called virtues.

“No one’s slick as Gaston! No one’s quick as Gaston! No one’s neck’s as incredibly thick as Gaston’s!”

Puck puffed out his chest and his neck as large as he could – and with that, everyone burst into hysterical laughter.

Mike and Puck began to dance together towards the front of the stage. It was a brilliant performance, and both of their voices fit perfectly!

Kurt was nearly in tears when Mike winked at him and sang –

“Not a bit of him’s scraggly or scrawny – “

“That’s right! And every last inch of me’s covered with hair!”

With that, Kurt was on the floor, howling with laughter.  Somehow, despite the hilarity, Mike and Puck managed to get through the rest of the song.

“No one shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston – then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston!”

“I use antlers in all of my decorating!”

“My what a guy, that Gaston!”

The second it finished, the club was roaring its approval.

“That was awesome, man,” Finn high-fived Puck. Kurt leapt right into Mike’s arms, kissing him swiftly.

“Too funny,” he gasped. Mike laughed and wiped away Kurt’s tears of laughter.

  Emma didn’t bother to restore order for a while, seeing as she couldn’t stop laughing herself.

“Alright… Tina, you ready?”

“One minute,” Tina gasped. “I just… need to stop laughing… first.”

It was at least five minutes before Tina took the stage, still looking quite entertaining.  

Soft music began, and Tina closed her eyes, centering herself.

“I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you’re even there. I don’t know if you would listen to a gypsy’s prayer… Yes, I know I’m just an outcast. I shouldn’t speak to you... Still I see your face and wonder – were you once an outcast too?” 

It was a quiet song, full of meaning, and Mike wondered at how well Tina was singing, despite her stutter. Singing really seemed to give her confidence. 

“I ask for nothing,” Tina sang, sweet and clear. “I can get by. But I know so many, less lucky than I! Please help my people, the poor and downtrodden. I thought we all were… the children of God.”

She stepped forward, her arms raised as if in prayer.

“God help the outcasts - children of God!”

Kurt gave her a standing ovation, quite impressed with Tina’s singing.

“Next, Sugar Motta!”

Kurt beamed up at his newest friend. Sugar’s voice had a certain tone that at first he doubted would sound good, but he had quickly realized that she was a fantastic dancer, had a great sense of rhythm, despite her lack of voice training, and was quite fun to work with in _Cabaret_.

As Brittany, Santana, and Quinn also hopped up onstage, Kurt’s mind started whirring. What Disney song could she be singing that required backup?

Then the music started and he knew – he had seen every Disney movie at least a dozen times, after all.

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgment,” Sugar sang plaintively. “I guess I’ve already done that. No man is worth the aggravation…. That’s ancient history, been there, done that!”

The Cheerio trio stepped forward, wagging their fingers at Sugar.

“Who’d’ya think you’re kidding? He’s the earth and heaven to you… Try to keep it hidden…. Honey, we can see right through you! Girl, ya can’t conceal it... We know how ya feel and who you’re thinking of…”

“No chance, no way!” Sugar sang, twirling as she shook her head. “I won’t say it, no no!”

“You swoon, you sigh,” the Cheerios chorused. “Why deny it, uh-ohh…”

“It’s too clichéd!” Sugar shrugged. “I won’t say I’m in love!”

Kurt was astonished at the clarity of voice Sugar demonstrated when she really tried. She might not be as lyrically beautiful as Quinn, as powerful as Tina or Mercedes – but she did have her own unique feel.

“Girl, don’t be proud, it’s okay you’re in love!”

“Ohhh….” Sugar sighed, coming to the front of the stage. “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love!”

Sugar hopped offstage, climbed into Artie’s lap, and kissed the astonished boy right on the lips.

“Take me to Breadstix tonight,” Sugar commanded. Artie could only nod breathlessly.

It was Artie’s turn next, and he wheeled up the ramp with Sugar in his lap. Finally, she got up and ran back into the audience, where she waved merrily. Artie waved happily back and got ready for his performance.

“When you wish upon a star, it makes no difference who you are….” His voice was deep and rich, and absolutely perfect for the song. “Anything your heart desires… will come to you.  If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme! When you wish upon a star… As dreamers do…”

Sugar took out her phone and raised it above head, swaying slowly, causing a smile to break through Artie’s concentration.

“Fate is kind, she brings to those who love… The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing, like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true…”

Somehow, as chance would have it, Kurt mused, the songs the club had chosen seemed to alternate between quiet, melodic numbers and lively, spirited numbers.

As Mercedes’ name was announced for the next number, Kurt hurried onstage with Matt and Finn, waving to Tina, Brittany, and Sugar, who were the rest of the background chorus. He had heard Mercedes sing the song several times now, but he knew she always sang even better when performing.

“Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba!” Matt sang, his deep voice resounding in the auditorium. The sound of his voice gave Kurt pleasant little shivers. 

“Sithi uhm ingonyama,” Kurt called in response, joined by Tina, Brittany, Sugar, and Finn.

Mercedes breathed in and began to sing.

“From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun. There’s more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done!”

Kurt smiled as he continued to chant in the background. Mercedes sounded amazing.

“It’s the Circle of Life! And it moves us all, through depair and hope, through faith and love… Till we find our place… On the path unwinding… In the Circle… The Circle of Life!”

“Ingonyama nengy’ enamabala,” Kurt chanted, grabbing hands with Matt and Tina. The chorus had joined hands and began to circle around Mercedes, who was twirling slowly.

“It’s the circle of life,” Mercedes belted, her voice filled with emotion and raw power. She repeated the verse, building up to a strong finish.

“Till we find our place! On the path unwinding…. In the Circle… The Circle of Life!”

There was a stunned silence as Mercedes’ last note slowly faded.  Then came the cheers, and Miss Pillsbury had a sudden feeling that this song would be one of the ones chosen.

Matt and Brittany took the stage next, warming up their limbs a bit before gesturing for the music to begin.

Matt strode downstage, opening his arms in a welcome.

“Ma chere Mademoiselle!” He boomed. “It is with _deepest_ pride and _greatest_ pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents – your dinner!”

Brittany stepped up, taking his left hand in her right, as she began to tap-dance with him.

“Be. Our. Guest. Be our guest!” They sang together. “Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin ‘round your neck, Cherie – and we’ll provide the rest! Soup du jour, hot hors d’oeuvres – why, we only live to serve!”

“Try the grey stuff!” Matt suggested.

“It’s delicious!” Mike shouted from the audience, and Kurt giggled.

“Don’t believe me?” Matt shrugged. “Ask the dishes! They can sing, they can dance – after all, Miss, this is France!”

Brittany and Matt shared most of Lumiere’s lines, but Brittany got her own solo moment as Mrs. Potts lines came up. She leapt forward, shaking her arms in mock fright as she tapped even faster…

“It’s a guest! It’s a guest! Sakes alive, well I’ll be blessed! Wine’s been poured and thank the Lord, I’ve had the napkins freshly pressed! With dessert, she’ll want tea – and my dear that’s fine with me! While the cups do their soft-shoein’ I’ll be bubbling, I’ll be brewing! I’ll get warm, piping hot…

“Heavens sakes! Is that a spot!” Brittany shrieked. “Clean it up, we want the company impressed!”

“We’ve got a lot to do,” Matt sang.

“Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!”

“She’s our guest!”

“She’s our guest!”

“She’s our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!”

It was a fast-paced, entertaining number, and the entire club seemed to love it by the end.

Brittany and Matt gave a deep bow.  They headed down to receive hugs and high fives from their impressed friends.

Before they realized it, music was starting again, and Kurt looked up to see Finn onstage, grinning at them.

“First, we’ve got to create the mood,” Finn murmured. “Percussion! Strings! Winds! Words!”

He looked right at Quinn as he began to sing.

“There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about her…. And you don’t know why – but you’re dying to try…. You wanna kiss the girl!”

Quinn giggled happily, looking at her boyfriend, quite starry eyed. Matt didn’t miss the look of frustration that shot across Puck’s face.

Finn hopped offstage, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

“Yes, you want her – look at her, you know you do.” He beamed down at her. “It’s possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her. It don’t take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl!”

Quinn beamed and leaned up – but Finn twirled her away mischievously as he continued to sing.

“Sing with me now – sha la la la la la, my oh my, look at the boy too shy, he ain’t gonna kiss the girl!”

It was a sweet song, and Kurt had to admit that his former crush sang it well. He glanced over at Santana, the only one beside him not to go yet – and wondered  which of them would get to finish the evening. It was common knowledge that the first and last performances were usually best remembered.

“Next – Kurt Hummel!”

Stifling a grimace, Kurt looked over at his boyfriends, who were both giving him grins of approval. Feeling a little better, even if he’d almost gotten to have the final performance, but not quite… He walked up the stairs, and found his spot center stage.

He was nervous, but also thrilled.

“I can show you the world…” Kurt sang strongly. “Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder – over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride!”

Mike and Matt joined hands, watching Kurt proudly.

“A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view – no one to tell us no, or where to go – or say we’re only dreaming – “

“A whole new world!” Kurt switched seamlessly into his soprano octave, sounding sweeter. “A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear – that now I’m in a whole new world with you – “

“Now I’m in a whole new world with you!”

Kurt barely took a breath between his octave switches. Mike marveled at Kurt’s breath control.

“Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling – through an endless diamond sky.” Kurt felt the emotion of the song rushing through him. Just in a few weeks of dating Matt and Mike, he had already felt an enormous wealth of emotions previously unknown – and experienced so many things he’d never dreamed of being able to experience before going to New York.

“A whole new world… don’t you dare close your eyes!” He breathed for a millisecond, and launched into Jasmine’s line, then back and forth yet again. “A hundred thousand things to see! – Hold your breath, it gets better – I’m like a shooting star, I’ve come so far, I can’t go back to where I used to be…”

Kurt’s capacity to sing almost anything, in almost any octave, reminded Matt of Kurt’s strength to get along with almost everyone. Matt had had very few close friends in his life – Mike being the only exception. He was friendly with plenty of people, but given his tendency to only speak when he felt he had important to say – he hadn’t talked with many of the people in glee club, or anyone outside it either.

Kurt, however, was already building strong friendships with Mercedes, Tina, and now Sugar. Matt knew Kurt and Artie had been friends since childhood, and their camaraderie was still obvious at times. Kurt even seemed friendly with Quinn, which surprised Matt, who had never found Quinn to be particularly likeable. Brittany and Santana even seemed to like Kurt – something that Matt noticed happening when they practiced their roles as two of Kurt’s dancing girls in _Cabaret_.

But for a song where any of the girls in the club would have been delighted to perform with Kurt, he had chosen to blow them all away with a stunning rendition where he sang both Aladdin and Jasmine’s parts, showcasing his amazing range.

“A whole new world – every turn a surprise! With new horizons to pursue – every moment red-letter!” Kurt’s voice changed once more, to a strong alto, as he sang the part usually chorused. “I’ll chase them anywhere, there’s time to spare – let me share this whole new world with you! A whole new world… That’s where we’ll be…. A thrilling chase... A wondrous place… For you and me!”

As Kurt finished, looking almost wondrous, the girls shrieked and rushed onstage, gushing over his performance. Matt and Mike waited until Kurt was free, and each gave Kurt a deep, meaningful kiss.

“Perfection,” Mike whispered.

Matt couldn’t agree more.

They cuddled together in the front row, Kurt accepting everyone’s praise with a big smile.

“And finally – Santana Lopez!”

Santana walked onstage, her face unreadable.  

“Look at me…” Her voice was longing, beautiful yet seemingly in pain. “I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be I’m not meant to play this part?”

Her eyes were closed as she continued the introspective song. Mike and Matt exchanged startled glances – Santana had never shown such depth of emotion in public before. She was always so witchy with anyone besides Brittany and Quinn…

“Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family’s heart.”

Kurt stared at Santana, tears welling in his eyes, feeling inspired by her heartfelt words. Her eyes flickered open, dancing over to Brittany for a split second, only enough for Kurt to realize it, before they were back on the ground.

“Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don’t know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I’ve tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am… Inside?” 

Her voice nearly broke with emotion at the end, but stayed true and clear.

Brittany, then Quinn, hurried to take their friend in their arms. Santana let out a sob and raced off-stage, pushing her friends away and leaving the auditorium.

The others watched in absolute astonishment.

Kurt bit his lip as he watched Brittany follow Santana out. It looked like the vote would have to be postponed until the next meeting. 

 


End file.
